Stitch! Season 4
by Phantomtwriter
Summary: I wanted to do a season 4 for Stitch! anime. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Prolouge

I'm doing my a season 4 of Stitch! the anime. This season will take place a few months after Stitch defeated Delia and her experiment Dark End. It will have a good amount of the experiments from Lilo and Stitch and characters from season 1 and 2 that did not show up in season 3. It revolves around Stitch and Yuna meeting a half alien and half yokai coming to earth asking for their help capturing 26 experiments that are said to be more powerful than Jumba's 626 experiments. I will start with the first episode as soon as possible if you have an idea for what i should do for an episode let me know. Here is a few sneak peeks of what I know what episodes I will do.

We get a visit from Kijimunaa to New Town

627 will return

Tigerlily will show a side that we have only scene so much of.

Stitch may fall in love with someone else( don't get mad)


	2. Episode 1: A new threat Part 1

(Galactic space prison)

Delia: I worked so hard to get that Neo Power chip(thinking about the events that took place during season 3 finale). I wanted its power for my Dark End. But….(talking to Dr. Hamsterviel) you had to mess everything up with your stupid failures.

Hamsterviel: But Delia, my darling, I can assure you it was there fault. If those two were better at capturing 626 then you wouldn't be in this mess.

Gantu: Well I have a bad knee. And I was only following your orders Doctor.

Hamsterviel: Be quiet you ignorant, fishman, baphon.

Delia: How about you be quiet you gerbil.

Hamsterviel: I am not a gerbil, i'm a hamster.

(a knock from outside the cell)

Reuben: Hey, the other prisoners are trying to sleep. Keep it down in there. And I'm making my night patrol sandwich.

Gantu: I still can't believe that you got released and we didn't.

Reuben: Well what can you do. I was just one of the experiments that was modified to do you and the crabby witch told me too. I had no control of my actions.

Delia: 625, When I get out of here you're going to wish that …

Reuben: that I was being punished by the gerbil over there. Or better yet, getting my butt kicked by Stitch and Yuna.

Hamsterviel: I'm not a gerbil. I am a hamster.

Reuben: Whatever. Just keep it down. And if it's any consolation Delia, there was no way you could have beaten Stitch even with Dark End. The Doctor tried a couple times and failed. And Gantu tried 624 times and failed. The only way you all could have the chance of ever beating Stitch is if you had control of experiments that were more powerful than Stitch and all 625 of use cousins/experiments. So you might as well enjoy your time here because there is no way you(interrupted)

(a big explosion happens and knocks Reuben unconscious. Suddenly a figure with black hair, blue and green eyes, wearing a black robe appears)

Unknown figure: Are you all Gantu, Delia, and Hamsterviel?

All three: Yes!

Ragnarok: My name is Ragnarok. I have a proposal for you all.

All three: We're listening.

Ragnarok: It seems that I have lost a few of my projects. They have landed on earth in an area called New Town. I need your expertise to help me locate and hopefully capture them.

Gantu: How many are there?

Ragnarok: Only 26. They are powerful. An old partner of mine did not like the way they were going to be used and stole them from me. I managed to destroy his ship, but I know he survived. And it would seem he's allied himself with these two( showing a image of Yuna and Stitch)

Hamsterviel: So you want us to work alongside you to capture these experiments and we get a chance to get revenge on 626 and the karate girl. All we have to do is work with you.

Ragnarok: Yes. Consider this a partnership

All three: We're in.

Ragnarok: Good. I now have 5 members of my team.

(appearing next to him was 627(Evile) and Leroy)

Hamsterviel: How did you manage to get those two to work with you.

Ragnarok: I persuaded them to join. (opens their cells;then opens a portal

Gantu: What about him(pointing to Reuben)

Ragnarok: Leave him. I have no use for the 625 or any of the 625 experiments.

(Suddenly the Grand Council Woman(GCD) appears with guards, and her secretary.)

Guard 1: Freeze!

Guard 2: Hands in the air.

GCD: By the stars. Ragnarok

Ragnarok: Grand Council Woman! As much as I want to catch up. I have other plans.

GCD: Fire at him. NOW!

( the guards fire but a forcefield protects them. They all escape)

GCD: I want everyone this case. Contact all the ambassadors and leaders. We have to warn them. And get me a line to Jumba.

Secretary: Yes madame. But who was that?

GCD: One of the most dangerous criminals that has ever existed. And it would seem he has returned.


	3. Episode 1: A new threat Part 2

_I know Stitch mainly speaks that alien language for most of his speech in some cases but I do not want to try and make a fluent version of it. So I will make note when he's speaking it and write it in english. And I'm using the names that were used in the English Dubed version._

(Earth/New town; 10 hours before the break out)

Yuna: (narrating)It's been a 3 months since the battle against Delia and Dark End ended. Things have gotten, in their own since back to normal. I'm going school again and for some reason I'm improving on my math problems. Jumba and Pleakley are being themselves. Tigerlily still acts like a tyrant. And Stitch(hearing a crash from outside the building), is being himself.

Sitch:(speaking the alien language he usually speaks) Well that didn't work.

Yuna: (annoyed) Stitch, what are you doing here? And what is this

Stitch:(speaking the alien language he usually speaks) Race. New Town Derby in two weeks. Need to be ready.

Yuna: Ok. But why do you need to practice here?

Stitch:(speaking the alien language he usually speaks) Accident! It crashed here coincidently. Mainly do to Jumba's rocket boosters.

Penny: Well it seems the blue, alien freak is still up to his old tricks again.

Yuna:(narrating) Oh and Penny is here too. She, her brother, and thankfully Sasha came to New Town as part of an exchange student research program. So now I have my old friends and new friends here along with me.

Penny: I first I thought when you and the blue alien left the island my life would be peaceful and quiet. I became a popular girl at the school But then my dad and my brother Kenny had the ingenious idea of having us sign up for this exchange program. The only reason my brother came here was to get close to Shasha. I just happened to be a casualty in his endeavor.

Yuna: Well I can't help you there. (to Stitch) And Stitch clean this place up.I don't want to have to the sweeping of my classroom again because of you antics.

Stitch: Ok

Yuna: I' have to get to class. See you after school.

(later that night)

Tigerlily: Hey Yuna is dinner almost ready? Hurry up!

Yuna: Just a minute. Its almost ready. Why do I have to cook dinner whenever you get dumped by some guy again.

Tigerlily. Because we're family and family helps out when someone is in danger. And if you don't I'll put your math test on the internet.

Yuna: Fine!

(Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley enter)

Pleakley: Well it goes to show you that trying to cheat at progress will only bite you in the end.

Jumba: Adding rocket boosters to a go kart is no cheating. It just gives an absolute chance of Victory.

Stitch: Yeah. Victory.

Yuna: Hey guys.(in her head) Jumba and Pleakley had to move into our house for a while after one of Jumba's lab test caused their whole house to be infested with termites. So now they're living with us until their house gets fixed. ) Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so make yourself comfortable.

Jumba: Thank you, little girl.( to Stitch) So, the first test may have failed 626, but the next one we do tomorrow will certainly work.

Pleakley: Or you could simply build a simple go kart without boosters. You know, so you don't blow people up.

Stitch: That boring. Go kart need rockets.

Jumba: Agreed.

Yuna: Ok, everyone dinner is ready. I made my special stew.(to Tigerlily) isn't it bad for you to eat Ms. Depression in your current shape.

Tigerlily: Oh, be quiet. Who do you think I am? One of Stitch's alien cousins or something.

Yuna:(in her mind) After the events of Delia, all the experiments she captured were either returned to their pods or were sent to either Hawaii, my hometown, or Newt Town. And Jumba modified all of them to make sure they were never turned evil or put under mind control like last time.(to Tigerlily) Dream on, I think Stitch's cousin would have more grace than you do right now.

Stitch: Yeah!(Sitch gobbles down the soup quickly and goes for another helping).

Yuna: I've been wondering, what was it like to capture all 625 experiments?

Jumba: Actually we started with 623. 221 and 625 were already released. It was not easy, especially for Stitch and Lilo. Sometimes they won, sometimes they lost. But in the end we won again.

Tigerlily: How exactly did they all get released?

Jumba: Lilo through them out into space to make sure that Dr. Hamsterviel did not get them.

Tigerlily: Nothing personal to Lilo, but it looks like we were able to do her job. I mean most of them were recaptured by that gerbil. All I can say is you won't see me doing something that crazy.

(suddenly a crash could be heard outside the house.

Pleakley: Ahhhhh. Earthquake. Everyone get under the table.

Yuna: It didn't sound like one.

(everyone goes outside)

Stitch: Yuna, look! Someone is inside it.

Yuna: Pull him it Stitch.

(he pulls him out of the wreckage. While he was pulled out he was holding a strange book in his hand)

Remove his mask he might not be able to breath

(when they did, his face was revealed to them. He had white hair, blue eyes, and a angel wing mark on his right cheek. He almost looked human)

Jumba: I don't believe it. He is a angosapian.

Tigerlily: A what.

Pleakley: Angelosapian. They almost look like you humans. However, they have wings similar to a bird. Some even say that they have a high IQ , great powers, and advanced technology.

Yuna: Ok. So is his species so uncommon? You guys act like you've never seen one.

Jumba: That's because it is said that they never leave their planet. They do not care for the farthest reaches of space. It is rare to see one who has left their planet. Only 5 have ever been seen in only 10,000,000 years

Stitch: Oh. So how strong is he? Stitch want to face him right now.

Jumba: Don't bother 626. I may have altered your DNA to face off any give threat or obstacle, but I did not prepare you to face an Angosapian.

Tigerlily: He almost looks human. And they have some strange reading material. I wonder what's in it?

Pleakley: Don't open that! His race is considered to have a bunch of advanced technology. Some say its beyond our comprehension. We cannot open it without him telling us what it is first.

Tigerlily: Oh please. It's just a book. Its not like I'm going to destroy it.(Tigerlily opens it and reads it) Well it looks like its in english.

Yuna: Tigerlily I think you should put that book back. You don't know what it could do.

Tigerlily: Please Yuna I know what I am doing. All thats in here are some text. Here I'll read you one

Jumba: Wait, don't. Ever I would advise not to read anything from there.

Tigerlily: (reading the passage) Release my creations. Disperse on to this planet. Begin to wreak havoc on this world. And do what you were designed to do. (to everyone) See nothing happend. Just some random dribble

( then suddenly, the book began to shine. Tigerlily dropped the book. Suddenly 26 shapes of light came out of it and left the house.)

Yuna: What just happened? Jumba what were those?

Jumba: I don't know.

(suddenly the alien woke up)

Angosapian: What… What happened where am I?

Yuna: You're on Earth. My name is Yuna. This is Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, and Tigerlily. What's yours?

Sky: Sky. My name is Dr. Sky Hexadon. Where is my book? I had one with me.

(Yuna takes the book from Tigerlily)

Yuna: you mean this?

Sky: Yes( he opens the book and notices the pages are blank) What! Where are they? Where are the 26 lab experiments. They must have been released. Who is responsible for releasing them.

Stitch: She did it(pointing to Tigerlily)

Sky: You ignorant human; do you have any idea what you have don. You may have well doomed this planet.

End of episode 1


	4. Episode 2: Let the Catching begin

(picking off were we left off)

Sky: What were you thinking? Who goes around realising such powerful creatures

Tigerlily: Hey, how was I suppose to know. And besides who do you think you are? Yelling at me in my house!

(they stare at each other angrily; almost ready to fight)

Yuna: Enough! Look this is no time to argue. (to Tigerlily) You shouldn't be getting mad at him, he's just surprised after you decided to go through his things without thinking. (to Sky) And you, she had no idea that the book you had was dangerous. If anything, one of us could have opened it by mistake. Now can you tell us what exactly is the problem.

Sky: Very Well. My name is Dr. Sky Hexadon. I am an angosapian. I recently escaped my home world with the book you just saw. The things that were inside it were 26 powerful organic experiments. They were designed to conquer planets. Under the control of my former lab assistants, they were designed in his attempt to conquer all planets that have life. I learned of this and stole them from him. Even though our race does not usually socialize with other alien species, I decided to take them to the galactic council for safe keeping. However, he managed to destroy my blast my ship. I managed to activate the hyper drive, but I lost control afterwards and was sent through a wormhole. The I found myself here. And now the experiments have been released on this planet. I have to find them before they can cause any havoc on you world.

Pleakley: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Not again, its like the time Jumba's experiments were released. Only this time its…...26? There only 26 of them. That should be easy.

Stitch: Yeah. Stitch can stop them

Sky: I appreciate your help but I'm afraid that you will be of no use experiment 626.

Stitch: Yes I can. I'm super strong

Sky: These things are more powerful than you know. It won't be the same like when you captured your fellow 625 experiments.

Jumba: Hey, how do you know about that?

Sky: I….(hearing a sound from his ship) it looks like one of them has been released. The location seems to be on some island far from here.

(pulling up a virtual map)

Yuna: Wait that looks like…...Oh no.

( switching to Izayoi Island)

Grandma: Hm, it looks like its going to rain.(looking at a picture of Yuna and everyone else) I wonder how everyone is doing?

(hearing a loud noise coming from the forest; all the yokai from the forest are running from it)

Kijimunaa: Run for your lives. Grandma, you need to get out of here. That thing is coming.

Grandma: (she walks out of the house) Kijimunaa, what is wrong?

Kijimunaa: There's a monster attacking the forest. It's on its way here. You need to get out of here. It's destroying everything

(suddenly, an explosion came from the house destroying it. Everything was in rubble; Grandma was in shock. The the monster came out from the fire)

Grandma:(angrily) Who are you? Why are you doing this?

(The monster came out of the fire. It was a tall, red monster. It had fire on it shoulder . Same height as Stitch. Had red fur on the rest of its body And eyes with a red flame in them)

Pyro: My name is project Z34-Pyro. My goal is to destroy anything related to the nature. Your house was made up of properties that come from the forest. My goal is to continue to destroy anything connected to the forest. The creature you are holding is connected to the forest. Hand him over to me immediately.

Grandma: How dare you make these demands. What gives you the right to destroy the forest? Everything is connected to the forest, even you.

Pyro: Scanning! Species:Human! Gender:Female! Threat Level 2! Commencing removal of obstacle

(he attacked her, but Stitch managed to grab her and Kijimunaa before that could happen)

Grandma: Stitch! What are you doing here?

Kijimunaa: Boy am I glad to see you.

(everyone running up to Grandma and Kijimunaa)

Yuna: Grandma! Are you ok?

Grandma: Yuna! Everyone! What are you doing here? And who is your friend?

Sky: My name is Sky, elder one. We will take care of this.

Yuna: Stitch, you need to do something.

Stitch: Hmmmmmmmm? I know

(He runs as fast as he can around the island grabbing every hose he can find. He then activates them all and begins to blast Pyro with them.

Pyro: Warning! Warning! Exposure to chemical H2O! Cannot activate powers. Cannot complete mission!

Sky(running to Pyro) Be locked away in this book where your powers may cause no harm: Pyro!

(Pyro turning into a ball of light and returned into a book)

Pleakley: I'm glad that's over. And everyone's ok.

Yuna: No one got hurt but the forest is destroyed. And Grandma's house

Kijimunaa: Don't worry Yuna we can fix it. I know a forest yokai that can help.

Sky:(talking to Kijimunaa and Grandma) I'm sorry about all this. Did he hurt you two in any way?

Grandma: No, but he did scan me.

Sky: I see. You have to come with me elder one.

Grandma: Please, call me Grandma.

Sky: ok Grandma. You need to come with me. You're not safe here.

Yuna: What do you mean?

Sky: If one of the experiments scans a human in any way then the others will have that in their databanks. They may try to come after her.

Yuna: Lets take her back to New Town. We'll protect her.

Stitch: Yeah! We protect Grandma! And capture all those experiments

Sky: Very well then. But I'm afraid that this is only the beginning.


	5. Episode 3: I'm the strongest

_I will give the names of the experiments that have appeared in the Stitch! show and Lilo and Stitch. What they look like and what they do you will have to find out._

Yuna: Well I'm heading out now.

Grandma: Have a nice day Yuna

Yuna:(narrating) Since Grandma's home was destroyed by Pyro and since she was scanned by him, Grandma is going to be living with us now. It's just in case they try and attack her again and we can be there to protect her.(to Stitch) Stitch, lets go to Jumba and Pleakley's house.

Stitch: Yeah!

(they get on the bike and start riding)

Tigerlily: (to Grandma) Well as you can see things have not really changed here

Grandma: I know, part of me is glad that they still manage to be friends. By the way,how are things with your life?

Tigerlily: Just fine. All I basically have to do is watch those two.

Grandam: Well its nice to see that you have recovered from your man hunting problem.

Tigerlily: (nervously) How do you know about that? (yelling) Stitch! Yuna!

(at Jumba and Pleakley house)

Yuna: Jumba, we're here.

Pleakley: Yuna, Stitch glad you could make it.

Stitch: Where's Jumba

Sky: He left about an hour ago. He said that he had to leave on business. He would be back later tonight.

Stitch:(alien language) Jumba, why did you not tell me. We need to get ready for Newtown Derby(which is in another 10 days)

Yuna:(to Stitch) Don't worry Stitch. I'm sure there is still time to get ready. (to Sky) So how is living with Jumba and Pleakley going for you?

Sky: It's not the living accommodations that I'm am usually accustomed too but it will work out for now.

Yuna: So what are you doing with that book?

Sky: Even though the technology is primitive, I managed to make a few copies of the book. They are designed to capture the remaining 25 experiments in the event I'm not around to use the original. Here take two of them. They can hold 5 experiments at a time.

Pleakley: I've been meaning to ask you something; how do your experiments get released?

Sky: Each of them has a certain condition that requires for them to free from being sealed. Even though Tigerlily (stupidly) freed them, she did not actually release them. They are designed to come out when a certain condition of a planet of are fits the requirement. Since Pyro landed in the forest, he was released to fulfill his function of destroying it. But we need to make sure that we stop them before they fulfill their respective objectives.

Pleakley: But they're all over the world. How are we supposed to find them?

Sky: Actually, I used the book's main function to send out an alarm that tells each of them upon release to come to New Town immediately. That way we can make sure they cause less damage to the world.

(hearing an alarm)

Yuna: What's that noise?

Sky: It's the alarm I set for when one of them appears in the town and uses their powers. It would seem that its…..the M42-Muscle. He's designed to absorb the strength of any opponent it defeats. And he gets stronger for any opponent defeated. He seems to be located near the beach.

Stitch: (alien language) Stitch is strong, I can defeat him.

(they arrive at the beach)

(Muscle's description: He is the same height as Stitch. Has green skin. He has two black eyes. And has 10 arms that can retract into his body at will)

Muscle: Who's next

Stitch: Me!

Yuna: Stitch, be careful.

(the two begin to fight each other, While Stich tried to get him the gut, he could only feel pain from punching him.)

Stitch: Ow, that hurt.

Yuna: It hurt? What do you mean.

Sky: Muscle is designed to absorb the strength of his victims. I checked the people lying on the ground. It turns out they were strong men practicing for strong man competition. THey were completely weak after muscle challenged them.

Pleakley: Wow! So how does he get released.

Sky: Muscle is designed to go after anyone that is strong. There may have been someone claiming to be the strongest man in the area. That's how he gets released. Anytime someone claims to be the strongest in any place or planet, Muscle will be released from his orb.

Yuna: I'm sure Stitch can win. He's just as strong.

Sky: We'll see.

(the fighting between Stitch and Muscle continues. Stitch is avoiding Muscles punches and vice versa. The final knockout came when Muscle manages to hit Stitch effectively knocking him out.)

Muscle: It seems you have lost. Now I claim my reward.

(he grabs Stitch by his hand and starts to absorb his strength. He late walks away from the crowd)

Everyone: Stitch!

Sky: Hurry, lets take him back to the house.

(back at the house)

Yuna: Stitch are you ok?

Stitch: I'm fine. (in Alien language) I want a rematch with him. I'm going to go challenge him again.

Sky: I wouldn't bother. (he flick stitch on the head and he manages to make him fly out of the house) Now that Muscle absorbed Stitch's strength, he is now weak and lite as a feather. It's not smart to face him without thinking this through.

Stitch: Stitch is strongest. I'm going to fight Muscle again. (he immediately runs out the house. While everyone is talking, Stitch keeps getting beaten by Muscle and thrown all the way back to the house)

Yuna: Is their a way for him to get his strength back?

Sky: In order for Stitch and anyone whose strength was absorbed back to normal, someone must win in a fight with Muscle.

Yuna: Wait, the people that Muscle absorbed were human body builders, right

Pleakley: Yeah! Where are you going with this Yuna?

Yuna: Stitch is stronger than them at the very least. So what if we had some of Stitch's cousin donate some of their strength in order to defeat Muscle.

Sky: Theoretically, that should work. I have a device that will help with that. Give me a few hours

Pleakley: Alright! But which experiments are strong enough?

Yuna: I think I know. Give me a few hours and I will let you know who is coming.

(Yuna got on an intergalactic phone and called every experiment that was available)

(the experiments that Yuna managed to contact are Ace, Kixx, Wilt, Clyde, Woops, and Trainer.)

Sky: So you're the experiments that Yuna told me about. Follow me into this chamber. All you need to do is get into these pods. You won't feel a thing.

(they went into the pods. 627/Evile walks in)

Evile: I hear to help.

Sky: Right this way. Alright , I will begin the procedure. (he hits the lever and a surge of light hits the pods transferring their strength into an orb of light) Alright, everyone wait here. Once we finish with this we will give you all your strength back.

Yuna: Is it ready?

Sky: Stitch needs to do is where this.

Stitch: (He puts on the medallion. He feels the strength of all his cousin's in him) Yeah, I'm ready to fight.

(They head back to the beach)

Muscle: Who else wants to challenge me?

Yuna: He does.

Stitch: I'm ready for round 15

Sky: Round 15?

Pleakley: You should have seen it. The little monster just keep going.

(The fight starts. Stitch has the upper hand. He manages to push Muscle back. Muscle starts to push back. Then their fist collide for one final punch. This causes both contenders to faint)

Yuna: It's a tie.

Sky: And look. Stitch's medallion is broken. Don't worry, all the power that was in it is returning to their rightful owners.

Yuna: (running to Stitch) Stitch, are you ok. Stitch! Wake up.

Sky: He should be fine. I sense he is still sleeping.

Pleakley: So what happened to Muscle.

Sky: Even though it was a tie, anytime he loses a fight in anyway the strength that he absorbed will return to its original owner(s). Now its time to seal him away.

(suddenly Evile appears)

Evile: I'll be taking Muscle with me.

Pleakley: Ahhhh! It's 627. (He grabs Muscle and is teleported away)

Sky: 627?

Yuna: Another one of Jumba's experiments. He's a strong as Stitch and is completely evil. What's he doing here?

Sky: I thought he was one of the experiments you called?

Yuna: He's not. But, how does he know about all this?

Sky: Good Question


	6. Episode 4:What the future holds

List of Experiments

Experiment 279-Futurehole- Designed to be a living black hole that sucks you up and takes you to the future.

Experiment 278-Pasthole-Designed to be a living black hole that sucks you up and takes you back to the past

(back in Yuna's house)

Yuna: I put Stitch in bed. (to Sky) Are you sure he's going to be ok?

Sky: You have my word. I gave him some advanced medicine. He should feel better in a few hours. In the mean time, who was that red experiment?

(Jumba walks in)

Jumba: Experiment 627. He's as strong as 626. Only difference is he can't be good.

Grandma: I think I remember that name. Yuna, didn't he appear on the island once.

Yuna: Yeah! He tricked Angel into thinking he was prince. He was working with Hamsterviel at the time. When Angel was in danger, he and Stitch worked together to save her. I thought he might have turned good by now.

Jumba: I wouldn't get hopes up. I designed 627 to be completely evil; he can never be turned to good.

Pleakley: But that doesn't answer why he took Muscle away.

Sky: I'm not sure about that either. He looked like he knew what he was taking from us.

(Tigerlily walks in; at the same time a creature walked in the house undetected)

Tigerlily: Maybe he had help from that Daria lady. Anyway, why does it even matter. If these things are anything like Jumba's experiments just turn them good. You could try forcing them to be good.

Sky: Typical of you. The one who was smart enough to think of that yet was stupid enough to release these creatures on the earth.

Tigerlily: Who are you calling stupid.

Sky: You stupid. It was your fault that they got out.

Tigerlily: Hey, you're the one who came to our planet.

Sky: I had no intention of coming to your planet.

Tigerlily: Then why are you even here?

Sky: To stop these experiments from my planet from getting out of hand and destroying your planet. And besides they're not like Jumba's experiments. They have one track minds. They do what they were programed to do without fail. The possibility for them turning good is 1 in a million.

Yuna: I'm not so sure about that. Stitch was designed to cause havoc and destruction to all, but he changed once he made friends. Maybe if we teach them how to be friendly then the same thing can happen.

Sky: Your kindness is wonderful, Yuna. But I'm afraid that there is someone out there who would do whatever it takes to make sure that would not happen.

(Stitch walks in from his nap)

Yuna: Who would that be?

Stitch: Cousin!

Yuna: Is that one of your cousin's Stitch? What is he doing?

Jumba: Look out. Its experiment 279

(279 opens his mouth and makes a wormhole that sucks in Yuna, Tigerlilly, and Stitch inside. They fall through it screaming and land on the couch)

Tigerlily: What happened?

Yuna: I don't know. Grandam! Jumba! Pleakley! Where is everyone.

Stitch: Yuna, look.

(They look outside. They notice that all of Newtown is destroyed; the cause was most likely an explosion)

Yuna: What happened here!

Future Jumba: It seems you all arrived.

Stitch: Jumba!?

Yuna: You brought us here.

Future Jumba: I sent a letter to experiment 278 to give to experiment 279. I asked him to get you all together so I could warn you about all of this.

Tigerlily: Couldn't you send us a letter or something?

Future Jumba: I thought it be best that you should see what the future holds personally.(he gives them all binoculars to look at the town.)

Yuna: All the people are in chains. The town is destroyed. All the buildings are gone.

Tigerlily: How did this all happen?

Future Jumba: We failed! The rest of those dangerous experiments could not be stopped in time. They along with their master.

Stitch: Hamsterviel! Delia! 627! 628! Gantu!(Jumba shook his head to all of the names)

Yuna: Then who did this?

Future Jumba: His name is Ragnorok; he is the same species as Sky. He managed to get the rest of the experiments; even my own creations were no match for him. Hamsterviel and the rest work along side him and have conquered the entire cosmos. You, Stitch and everyone else have been put in separate prisons all around the cosmos; I can't even find you all.

Stitch: What happened to everyone else?

Future Jumba: Our friends are now all obedient servants to him; the same goes for all the other species in the cosmos. We tried fighting back but failed.

Yuna: Thats terrible. Send us back. I'm sure we can find a way to stop it.

Future Jumba: I know little girl. Thats why I called you here to give you all this. Its my latest invention: The adaptoid watch. I made it from Stitch's good deed counter. This will help you fight off the remaining experiments. Its like Sky said they are harder to beat then my experiments. He helped me design the watch before he got captured.

Tigerlily: Hey could you send us back now before those guys over there get us

(A hoard of shadow like creatures are coming to the house)

Future Jumba: 278! I'm sending you all back!

Yuna: We can't just leave you.

Future Jumba: If you want to help me then make sure that all of this does not happen. Stop the rest of the experiments, stop Ragnarok.

Yuna: Ok. Lets go everyone.

Future Jumba: One more thing. One of the experiments named Bomb is located in the Newtown tower in your time. You need to get him as soon as you get back. He's on the top floor on one of the statues. Stopping him before he becomes unsealed is crucial. Now go.

(They all jump into the portal made by 278)

Ragnarok: Where did they go.

Future Jumba: I will never tell you.

Ragnarok: Very Well. Take him to the special prison we have for him.

(Back in the present in Newtown tower)

Yuna: There it is. Future Jumba said that this where we would find him

Sky: Its a good thing we did. Bomb is a very dangerous; he is designed to explode whenever he is exposed to any form of sunlight. Luckily I can seal him away before any sunlight was exposed.

Stitch: But with my new watch, I can defeat all of them.

Sky: You may have that wathc Stitch, but it won't be enough to stop Ragnarok. When the time comes to face him, I will be the one to stop him

Yuna: Who is Ragnarok? I forgot to ask Future Jumba that question.

Sky: Lets just say that he is a dangerous threat to your planet. We need to gather the rest before he decides to come into play. If he does, i fear that we will all be in danger.

Stitch: Then we have to stop him before that happens.


End file.
